


Bosco

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Can be read as slash or friendship, F/M, Gen, M/M, NOT A HAPPY ENDING., Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve blames himself for Catherine's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosco

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Weekend Challenge where [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** suggested Song Fic. I went with Placebo's _Bosco_ , that does in fact tell a story (Lyrics are in bold). This is sad, without a happy ending, and can be taken as slash or just friendship.

**I love you more than any man, but something's getting in the way**

Danny hated to watch it. Hated to see Steve like that. Hated to watch him spiral, down, inevitably and unending. It was brutal and painful, and Danny had no way to keep Steve from blaming himself. Catherine was gone, they were all to blame, but Steve... _Dammit!_

**I do you harm because I can…**

Since the accident the team had been all go. Hardly ever any downtime, if they didn't have something the Governor had assigned to them, then they found things. Steve found things, cold cases, cop suggestions, and truck loads of random scumbags on the street. It was rare that one of them didn't get hurt on a daily basis. Most recently, it had been Danny. Just a scratch, just a bullet graze that had ricocheted, but it had been another visit in the back of an ambulance. His third one in two weeks, the EMTs now knew him by name.

**...for the second time today**

Sadly, Steve's favorite bartender also knew Danny’s name. The man had Danny on speed dial. So when the call came at 11, Danny knew what it was. It was earlier than usual, the dive bar was busier than Danny was used to seeing it two in the morning, and Danny let the sloppy punch hit him. Of course it landed on his bandage, but Steve's momentum gave Danny the leverage to make it the last punch of the night.

**Victims we are not of happenstance, but you are a victim all the same**

Danny drove to Steve's house listening to Steve's drunken rant. Not about Catherine, or the accident, or the rest of Five-0 not getting there in time. But about the weasel they'd caught that day the one that had run from Steve, unarmed. The one who ducked behind the steel girder just before Danny tackled him. Danny just let Steve ramble on.

**Stuck inside this circumstance, with your confusion and your blame**

They'd tried to get him in to see a therapist. Even Steve knew it was something he had to do, knew it was the thing that would get him through. He'd still stopped when the mandatory visits were up. He would no longer talk to Danny about it, and Danny doubted he talked to Chin either. He would just bottle it inside until it was too big and he poured himself into the bottle as well.

**And when I get drunk, you take me home, and keep me safe from harm**

He felt like being back on board a ship, like the driveway underneath his feet was pitching and rolling. Steve knew he could count on Danny to get them from the bar to the house. Within a few steps he felt Danny's arms up around his waist, felt the man talk under Steve's left arm. He felt himself maneuvered into his house, and he let it happen. Steve let Danny coerce him up the stairs and down to his underwear. He dropped to the bed and heard Danny filling the water glass and place the bottle of aspirin on the nightstand. Steve knew he'd wake up feeling secure, and undeserving.

"I'm sorry."

“I know, babe. It’s okay.”

Steve felt Danny climb onto the bed, fully clothed, and felt the warm arm drape over him as he drifted off.


End file.
